


devil in an angel

by yehetchanyeolk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2am stuff, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Plot, Bad Smut, Bad Writing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, bad angst, bad everything, jeongcheol everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehetchanyeolk/pseuds/yehetchanyeolk
Summary: jeonghan is known as an angel by everyone, his striking yet soft features only emphasising that. but unknown to everyone, there is a devil in him, unleashed by only seungcheol.seungcheol is worried, confused and lost at the same time. why was jeonghan like that?the cheery soonyoung seemed to be falling for the ill-tempered jihoon while wonwoo is starting to realise that he doesn't really know mingyu.





	devil in an angel

"seungcheol! wake up!" junhui yelled at his sleepy friend. seungcheol faintly smelt the musty smell of the wooden lecture theatre. he heard the sounds of his Psychology 101 classmates walking out of the lecture hall as he struggled to open his eyes.

"w...has class ended?" the older questioned, trying to clear his still blurry vision. "yes, pabo. now get out of class before i drag you out." junhui snapped in his too-sassy voice. seungcheol glanced at the chinese male, his eyelid still twitching from the bright surroundings. junhui raised his voice slightly, trying to get seungcheol to hurry up. "YAH!"

it hadn't been the first time seungcheol had accidentally dozed off in his classes. his college work was the smallest problem compared to his much more important issue on hand. he had spent most of his night thinking instead of getting precious sleep needed which students would kill for.

the sound of footsteps and the smell of freshly brewed coffee tingled his senses as he recognised his longtime friend, mingyu. "i figured you would need this, hyung. it's americano. your favourite. now hurry up. lunch?" mingyu glanced at junhui, then back at seungcheol.

seungcheol seemed to be in a daze these days, mingyu noticed. the youngest locked eyes with junhui, noticing worry flicker in junhui's jet black eyes. seems like they were both worried about seungcheol, mingyu noted. he wondered if seungcheol was keeping something from them. his worry quickly dispersed as fast as it came as seungcheol finally gathered his books, an americano now in clutched his left hand.

 

"cheol! you shoul-" mingyu raised his voice above the incessant chaos in the canteen but got cut off by seungcheol instead.

"what? i can't hear you!" seungcheol yelled back. 

"I said, maybe you should stop wearing those sweaters. it's really hot in the campus you know?"

"n...no it's o...okay," seungcheol stuttered out as he pulled his sleeves down to his hands, the neon blue numbers on his inner wrist threatening to call for attention.

"guys! look! two more minutes until I meet my soulmate!" junhui squealed, unable to contain his excitement as his eyes sparkled.

231.

230.

229.

seungcheol and mingyu didn't stop griping about school as they searched for a seat, junhui still focused on the diminishing numbers on his wrist.

"guys, so you think he will wear spectacles? will he be tall? short?" junhui rambled, his korean pronunciation getting more and more ambiguous. 

"please, junhui. even if your soulmate looks hideous, you'll still love him to bits." seungcheol complained.

"it could be a her, hyung," mingyu pointed out.

seungcheol wondered if he would he as excited as junhui when he was about to meet his soulmate. with the others not looking, he raised his sleeve up slightly, only to have eight numbers staring back at him.

02054731.

in exactly 2 days, 5 hours, 47 minutes and 31 seconds, he would meet his soulmate, the person supposedly the love of his life. 

it could be his first time meeting his soulmate, or they could have seen each other countless times but either way, soulmates were bound to each other for life. 

the seconds slipped by quickly, junhui still absorbed in the numbers. mingyu headed to buy food as seungcheol pulled out a sausage bun from his back as he watched junhui get up from his seat, absentmindedly walking towards someone. he walked into another tall male, bowling him over, junhui himself stumbling slightly.

“i’m so sorry! are you okay?” junhui lapsed into Chinese in a state of shock, the words tumbling out of his mouth. 

0.

the male brushed his hazelnut brown fringe out of his eyes, their eyes meeting for the first time.

“y...yeah, i’m fine...y...you’re Chinese too?” the tall male floundered, his cheeks dusting light pink. 

“yeah...what’s your name?” junhui asked as he offered a hand to the boy still on the floor, the boy then grasping it gratefully before junhui pulled him off the ground.

“m...minghao. xu minghao.”

“wen junhui. oh, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow afternoon? I'll pick you up.” 

it was an unspoken custom to invite their soulmate to their house to bond for the first time, since they would spend their entire life with them.

“s...sure. can I have lunch with you and your friends?” minghao asked, the flush on his cheeks only deepening.

junhui wrapped his fingers over minghao’s wrist before pulling him towards seungcheol, mingyu and wonwoo, mingyu’s soulmate.

mingyu and wonwoo met on a winter day, hexagonal frost patterns covering the windows of every window in the country.

mingyu had forgotten to wear his coat and gloves in a hurry after running out of his house, his mother's incessant nagging too much for him.

mingyu obviously regretted that choice as he stumbled onto the sidewalk, his fingers freezing and he couldn't feel his face. he shakily made his way to a bench. his lips were blue as he wrapped his arms around his waist, the cold freezing his bones. he forgot how cold seoul could be in winter.

incidentally, his counter was reaching 0. with his teeth still chattering, he peered at his numbers, 231. two minutes and thirty one seconds. he doubted the numbers for a moment. who would come?

on the other hand, wonwoo was dressed warmly, a black fur coat snugly around him. wonwoo was supposed to meet seungcheol for coffee at the cafe, but seungcheol couldn't go suddenly. 

wonwoo wondered around the neighbourhood, a latte in his hand. he sipped from the coffee, the drink warming his body, making his loneliness subside for a moment. his black hair was flying everywhere in the wind, the cold stinging his eyes.

wonwoo’s legs seemed to have a mind of their own as he unconsciously paced his way to the park, the trees now barren except for the fir trees, their branches still full with dark green.

as if wonwoo remembered something, he frantically looked at his counter, 032. was his soulmate at the park? wonwoo then remembered that it was all fate and allowed himself to stroll around. 

just then, he spotted mingyu huddled on a bench, his face deathly pale. 

4.

3.

2.

1.

“are you cold?” wonwoo asked, a small smile gracing his face. 

0.

without waiting for mingyu to reply, wonwoo removed his coat and wrapped it around mingyu. the younger smiled gratefully at wonwoo before getting up from the bench. 

“do you want to come to my house? you can warm up there and eat something. my mum makes great jjajjangmyeon!” wonwoo offered, falling in love with mingyu immediately. 

mingyu was all smiley and loud, people thought he was a playboy, but he was closer to a puppy instead. in contrast, wonwoo was more reserved and quiet, but people said opposites attract, don’t they? 

 

“minghao, this is seungcheol hyung, mingyu and wonwoo. wonwoo is mingyu’s soulmate, by the way.”

“our junnie has such a pretty soulmate!” seungcheol cooed, the bright smile apparent on his face covering the worry in him.

but seungcheol was naturally worried about everything, including the soulmate issue. worry gnawed at him constantly.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is my first fanfic ;)


End file.
